My Scene: Masquerade Madness Transcript
(Opening scene of the cityscape) (Scene: Madison's Pad) Delancey: (sliding down the railing): Whoo-hoo! Yeah! This place is too cool! Madison's dad has to let us have Chelsea's surprise party here next week. (sits down next to Barbie on the couch) Barbie: Nolee's working on it. (Nolee, sitting pretzel style on chair, meditates) Delancey: She is? Nolee: Shh. I'm concentrating on sending positive energy to Madison's dad, so he'll say... Madison (walking into room): Yes! My dad said we can have Chelsea's surprise party here in the loft! Nolee: Yes! Delancey: Woohoo! Barbie: Alright! Delancey: That's awesome! (Madison's dog, Bella, barks) Barbie (picks up her cellphone): I'll call River, and have him spread the word to the guys. (gets up and rest Bella on the couch) Nolee: You don't think Chelsea will guess, do you? Madison: That we're throwing her a 16th birthday party two whole weeks before her actual birthday? No way, not unless someone spills. (turns to Delancey while Nolee folds her arms as she and Barbie also looks at Delancey) Delancey: Yeah, um, speaking of that... Madison: Delancey! Delancey: I wouldn't do it on purpose. I just always say what I'm thinking which means I'm the worst at keeping secrets. It's a little tragic. Barbie (hangs up her phone): It's set. The guys are in. Nolee: You told them it's a masquerade party, right? Barbie: Yeah. I said we'd all wear the costumes Chelsea's making us for the fashion show fundraiser, since we're doing the party right after. Delancey: Can we just discuss how lucky we are that we all got the animal shelter for our school community service project? Madison: Seriously. And that our pets get to model with us? (Bella barks as she puts her down and stands up) Check it out, we've been practicing. Model strut. (does a model walk and Bella crouches down and follows as Barbie and Delancey laugh) I, uh, I guess we still need a little work on that one. (picks up Bella as Barbie's cellphone rings) Barbie (picks up her phone): You guys, it's Chelsea. I bet she's already at the Dish. We'd better go before she suspects anything. Madison: Come on. Delancey (gets up): Right. Nolee (gets up): Let's do it. (the girls leave) (Scene: At the Dish) Sutton: Hey, don't look now, but there's a bloke in the corner who can't stop checking you out. (Chelsea, sketching, looks at the corner) Chelsea: Really? (Sees Brett, the fashion show stage manager, looking at her, then looking back at the newspaper) That's Brett. He's working with us on the fashion show. He's the stage manager. Are you sure he was looking at me? Sutton: Positive. (Gets up to leave) Like a famous Brit once said, "I cannot tell a lie." Chelsea: Wasn't that George Washington? (The girls arrive) Barbie: Chelsea, hey! Chelsea (looks up): Hi. Where were you, guys? I thought you forgot about me. (Madison, Nolee and Delancey sat down) Delancey: Are you kidding? We've all been over at Madison's talking about you. (Madison kicks Delancey under the table). Delancey: Ow! Chelsea: Talking about me? (Barbie comes over with drinks, setting them on the table). Nolee: About your costume designs for the fundraiser! We can't wait to see what we're going to wear. Chelsea: It's going to be amazing! I've designed the coolest outfits for all of us and our pets. Check this out. (Opens her purse and pulls out a pet costume - butterfly wings) Doggy butterfly wings. Nolee: Aw! How cute is that! Barbie: I love it! Chelsea: Wait till I make the ones you'll wear to match! (Puts costume back in her purse) (Door chimes) Madison: Shhh! Nobody move. Math teacher dead ahead. (Mr. Nolan, the math teacher, walks through the door) Nolee: Mr Nolan? He's cool. Madison: To math geniuses like you, yeah. But to the rest of us, he's torture! Don't you think Chels? Chels? Chelsea: Uh, sorry. Totally lost track of time. I've gotta go work on these costumes. See you guys later? Barbie: This afternoon, right? First rehearsal with the animals on stage at the hotel. Chelsea: Oh, right, yeah, of course! I'll be there. Later. (Chelsea leaves) Madison (to Delancey): I can't believe you almost spilled about the party! Delancey: I can't help it. Stuff just blurts out before I can stop it. You don't think she's coming back for the rest of her muffin, do you? (Takes bite of muffin) (Scene: Hotel, on stage. There is background chatter of pets and models) Brett (talking on headset): Does each model have their own animal? Ok, great and uh props are set? Rachel: *Sighs* Brett: Great. OK, we got mics, we got sound. Good. Rachel: Everyone, please tell me you're ready for rehearsal cause we go up in a week and I'm getting very, very frightened. Uh, models, I put a bin of rehearsal costumes against the back wall so just go ahead and try things out. Um, lights, sound, everyone we're going in five minutes. (Madison, Nolee, Ellis, and Delancey look in the bin of costumes) Ellis: Are you wearing that? Nolee: Yeah! (Barbie and River approach) Barbie: Have Chelsea and Hudson shown up? Nolee: You didn't find them? Barbie: No. River: We looked all over. Madison: What do we do? Chelsea is one of the first models to go on. We can't tell Rachel she's not here! She'll freak out. We have to cover. Nolee: How? (Kenzie approaches) Kenzie: You guys, what do you think? (Holds up two wigs) Should I go red-head, or blonde? Delancey: Ellis, you don't go on till the end of the show, right? Ellis: Yeah. Why? Delancey: I think I know how we can buy some extra time. (Scene: Hotel) Rachel: Ok, I hope everyone's ready. Brett: Lights, sound, MC, go! (River walks onto stage with dog) River (into microphone): Ladies and gentlemen, introducing our fashion show models. (A dog jumps on him, knocking him over and the mic over) Whoa! (Laughs as dog licks him) Get off me. Barbie (comes out wearing angel wings, when Yorkie, her dog, tugs on the leash): Come on, come on. (Pulls leash as Yorkie resists) (Rachel shakes head in disappointment) (Yorkie barks as another model comes out with a dog, who sniffs on his butt) Madison (to Bella, her dog): Come on, you can do it, come on, come on. (Bella crouches down again and goes over to her) Unnamed female (tugging a dog): Come on! (The dog pulls back, causing the female to fall) (Delancey comes out, wearing a boa while holding her cat, Sugar, who was trying to jump out and Delancey holds her close and runs backstage as Animal noises are heard throughout) Rachel: Where's the next model? Chelsea? (Ellis walks onto stage, with a red wig on to look like Chelsea) Rachel (adjusting glasses): Chelsea? Ellis (in high pitched voice): Um, yes? Rachel: Come here a minute. Ellis: Woah! (Falls. A dog chases Sugar, Delancey's cat) Rachel: Ugh! Delancey: Hey! (The dog continues to chase Sugar, causing havoc on stage. Hudson and Chelsea arrives) Delancey: That's my cat! Don't let her get out! Chelsea (picks up Sugar): Hi. Are we late? Rachel: Are you late? Do you see this place? I don't know what you thought you were doing, but this fundraiser is very important to me and the animal shelter and if you can't take it seriously, I'll ask the school to transfer you to another service project. Let's clean up, then we'll try it again. (Man dangles from ceiling) Can we get a ladder over here? Chelsea: What happened? Hudson: I don't think I want to know. Ellis (takes off wig): We were trying to cover for you. Barbie: Where were you guys? Chelsea: Uh, subway was late. Hudson (at the same time): The bus broke down. Sutton: We get in trouble trying to cover for you, and you lie to us. Brilliant. Chelsea: We're not lying, we're just- Rachel (interrupts): Come on, no standing around. Get to work. Barbie (to Madison as the others leave): Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Madison: Hmm, something's up with them. Barbie: Totally. And I say, we find out what it is. (Scene: Madison's Pad. Madison is in her bathroom, relaxing in the bathtub. Her phone rings, and she answers) Madison: Delancey? (Split screen: Delancey is in her room sitting on her bed) Delancey: Can we discuss how much I'm kicking myself for not taking a picture of Ellis dressed as a girl? Madison (Laughs): I know. It was too classic. Delancey: So I went out and got the raddest stuff for the surprise party. (picks up a machine and puts on her nightstand) Two words: Bubble machine. (turns it on and bubbles come out) Madison: No way! Delancey: Totally! (picks up a decor board) And I found the coolest decals. You can only see them under black light. (Snaps a picture and sends it to Madison) Check it out! Madison (sees the picture): I love it. Delancey: I also got a lava lamp and a disco ball. (picks up the lava lamp and places it on the table, looking at the disco) Do we need anything else? Madison: Oh, not sure. Let me check with Barbie. (Dials Barbie) Barbie (Answers phone via headset, in her room): Madison, you totally read my mind. I'm listening to a band we have to play at the party. Wanna hear? Madison: Yeah! Delancey: Me too! Barbie: Delancey, hey! You know, we should get Nolee on this. Hold on. (Dials Nolee) Nolee (Answers phone, in her room, wearing a mask): Barbie! Barbie: Hey, girl! I've got Madison and Delancey too. Delancey: Hi, what's up. Madison (at the same time): Hi, Nolee. Nolee: Wow. I was just putting it out in the universe that I wanted to talk to you guys and here you are. Madison: Well, what's up? Nolee: Chelsea and Hudson. Am I the only one who thinks something weird is going on? Delancey: No, I thought the exact same thing. Barbie: Madison and I too! Did you notice how strange they were acting when they got to rehearsal? Nolee: Really strange. And get this. Remember how Chelsea got all weird and slipped out of The Dish this morning? What if she was going to meet Hudson? Madison: Oh, my gosh! Do you guys think they're finally going out? Barbie: No, I mean they've been flirting forever but- Nolee: Wouldn't she have told us? Delancey: Maybe she feels weird about it or something. Madison: This is crazy, let's just conference her in. Barbie: OK. But seriously, let's play it cool. We'll just ask if she wants to go costume shopping tomorrow afternoon and see if she tells us about Hudson, okay? Delancey: Deal. (Barbie calls Chelsea) Chelsea (Answers phone in her room): Hey Barbie! Barbie: Hey. Delancey (at same time): Hey, girl! Nolee (at same time): Hi, Chels! Madison: What's up? Chelsea: Wow, hi guys! Barbie: We just wanted to see if you were up for costume shopping tomorrow afternoon and maybe grab- Delancey (Interrupts): When were you going to tell us you were going out with Hudson? Madison, Nolee, and Barbie bury their face in their hands and let out sighs of exasperation. Chelsea: I'm what? Barbie: She means, um... Hudson (In background): OK, I'm back. Miss me? Nolee (removes the mask): Is that Hudson? Madison: No way. Chelsea: No, I- Madison (Interrupts): You are going out with him! Barbie: Chelsea, you don't have to keep it a secret! I mean it's obvious by the way you've been sneaking around together. If you're not going out, what else could it be? Chelsea (takes a drink from Hudson): You're right. Hudson and I are secretly going out. (covers Hudson's mouth before he speaks) Delancey: I knew it! Madison: So, we need details! Chelsea: You'll get them, I swear. I'll tell you tomorrow when we go shopping. But Hudson's over here, and- Barbie (Interrupts): Right, we get it. See you tomorrow. (All of the girls hang up their phones) Hudson: I'm sorry, we're secretly going out? Chelsea: Well, what was I supposed to say, that you're tutoring me in math? Hudson (Laughs): I am tutoring you in math. Chelsea: Yeah, but I don't want anyone else to know that. Hudson (takes a sip): I don't get it. Why not? Nolee's even better at math than I am, she could totally help you... Chelsea: No way. Hudson, I'm not just doing badly at math. I'm failing! If I don't get at least a B on the big test this week, I'll have a F for this semester and my parents will ground me for pretty much the rest of my life. Hudson: Uh huh, so why not get all the help you can? Chelsea: Because telling them would be quite possibly the most embarrassing thing ever! They're all doing great in math. (closes her textbook) I feel like everyone in the world gets this stuff but me. (tosses the book aside) If they knew, I swear, I'd be like the biggest loser on the planet. You have to promise you won't breathe a word, please! Hudson (sighs): Okay, yeah, I promise. Chelsea (sighs in relief): Thank you. Hudson: So, what, does this mean we're going out? Chelsea: Fake going out. We just have to make it look good. Hudson: So, do we get to kiss? Chelsea (Playfully pushes Hudson and laughs): Not that good. (Holds out a book to Hudson) Start quizzing me. (Hudson takes book) (Scene: Madison's Pad. The gang starts decorating with Delancey and Barbie siting on boyfriends River and Ellis while hanging a fabric which suddenly falls) Ellis: Hudson and Chelsea are going out? Delancey: Come on, like you hadn't noticed the two of them were totally into each other. Ellis: Not especially. (Delancey ruffles Ellis' hair) Delancey: You're such a guy. Nolee (wraps a ribbon around the railing): Hudson even backed out of decorating so he could be with Chelsea this morning. River: Ah, dude, that's weak. You don't see me backing out to hang with my girlfriend. Barbie (picks up River's chin towards her): Um, yeah, that's because I'm decorating too. (takes a piece of tape) Nolee: Guys, shopping trip. We have to go meet Chelsea. Delancey, seriously, you can't spill to her about the party. Delancey: I know, and I'm really trying not to. (jumps from the balcony railing) But every time I open my mouth, I feel like it might slip out, y'know? Ellis: So? Don't open your mouth. Delancey: What? At all? Barbie: That's crazy, she can't just not talk to Chelsea. Delancey: Why not? Ellis is right. That way I know I won't spoil the surprise. I'm going to try it. (Song Calling All Girlfriends plays as the girls drive to the mall and begin to shop. They stop by Kenzie's kiosk in the mall where Chelsea tries on sparkle purple eye shadow. Delancey sees it, shruggs and walks away as Nolee and Chelsea look on. Montage of shopping continues as the girls looking around at different stores, finding the right makeup, jewelry and accessory to match. At one store, Chelsea tries on a hair pin. Delancey walks away as Chelsea, turns to Nolee who turns to Madison who turns to Barbie who shruggs. Taking the elevator down to Aldo's, Madison tries on a pair of sandals, in which she and Barbie noticed they're wearing the same shoes and laughs. At a clothing store, Chelsea shows a dress to Nolee and Delancey. Nolee look estatic but Delancey walks away again. Before Chelsea can ask, she gets hit with a hair accessory and turn to Barbie and Madison, holding a bunch of stuff) (Scene: Dressing Room) Barbie: Okay, Chels. Time to spill. Chelsea: About what? Madison: Hello? You and Hudson? Nolee: We want to know everything. Barbie (trying on a coat in her dressing room): Start from the beginning. When did he finally ask you out? (takes it off and passes it to Chelsea in her dressing room) Try this. I love it, but it doesn't work on me. Chelsea (takes it and trys it on): "Finally?" What do you mean? Madison (pops up from her dressing room): Please, Hudson has been crushing out on you for, like, ever. Oh, nice jacket. Chelsea (takes it off and passes it to Madison): Try it. You really think he's been crushing out on me? Madison (trying it on): As if you didn't know, you guys are massively M.F.E.O.: made for each other. (takes it off) Oh, I don't know. Hey, Nolee, try this on. (passes it to Nolee in her dressing room) Nolee (takes it): I just don't understand why you didn't tell us. Chelsea (trying on an outfit): Um, I don't know. I... Madison (trying on another jacket): Did you think it'd be weird since we're all friends? Chelsea: Yeah, totally. I thought it would be weird since we're all friends. Barbie (straightening her shirt): Really? But River and I are going out and that's not weird. Right? Chelsea: No, not at all. But, um... Delancey (comes out of her dressing room, wearing an outfit): You guys, I'm gonna go hit the rack. Anyone need anything? Chelsea (comes out): Yeah, can you grab this for me in the next size up? (Hands Delancey a shirt and she left, without a word) Hm? Nolee (comes out, wearing a rocker girl outfit with the coat): Okay, guys. What do you think? (Barbie comes out, wearing an outfit) Barbie: I love it! Madison (comes out, wearing a dress): You look awesome! Chelsea: You guys, is Delancey mad at me? Madison: What do you mean? Chelsea: It's just she's seriously hasn't said one word to me all day, and I don't know why. Is something going on that I don't know about? Madison: Um, see, the thing about Delancey- Nolee (Interrupts): She's jealous of you and Hudson. Chelsea: What? Nolee: Yeah. She's had this secret crush on him, and she's jealous that you guys are together. Chelsea: No way. Really? Madison: Oh yeah, she's jealous. Barbie: Uh huh, totally jealous. Delancey (shows up with the shirt): What's up? Madison: Well, uh, Chelsea asked why you weren't speaking to her, so Nolee had to spill the secret. Delancey: Really? So you know about the surprise- Barbie (interrupts): The surprise of your secret crush on Hudson, yeah! Delancey (laughs): My what? I don't have a- right... My secret crush on Hudson. (Scene: At the Dish the next day) Delancey: My secret crush on Hudson? Nolee: Well, how else was I gonna explain why you weren't talking to Chelsea? Delancey: I don't know. I have laryngitis, I'm studying to be a mime, anything. (Barbie giggles as Hudson comes by) Hudson: Hey, how you doing? (Delancey hides her face and laugh) Delancey: Let me guess: you spoke to Chelsea. Hudson: Maybe. Delancey: I don't have a secret crush on you. I'm not talking to Chelsea because I'm afraid I'll spill about the party. Hudson: Oh. Barbie: Like it really matters to you. You have a girlfriend. Hudson: I do? Madison: Hello, Chelsea? Hudson: Right, Chelsea, my girlfriend. Actually, I'm supposed to meet up with her here, have you guys seen her? (Chelsea walks in carrying shopping bags of fabric with Brett, talking) Delancey: Hmm, they look cozy. Hudson: Uh, excuse me. Chelsea (to Brett): Couldn't ask for anyone better, honestly. Hudson (Puts his arm around Chelsea): Chelsea. Chelsea: Uh, hi! You know Brett, right? I was shopping, and I ran into him on my way here. Hudson: Hey. I just came over to help my girl with her packages. (Kisses Chelsea on the cheek) Brett: Your girl? Oh. Well, hey, I didn't know. See you around, Chelsea. Chelsea: See ya. (Hudson waves. Chelsea pushes Hudson) Chelsea: What are you doing? Hudson: Being your boyfriend. I thought that's what you wanted. Chelsea: Not when I'm flirting with another guy! Hudson: What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my girlfriend flirt with another guy? (Laughs) What's so great about him anyway? Chelsea: He's cute. And why do you care? Hudson: I don't. Come on, let's get some coffee and go hit the books. Chelsea: Actually, I was thinking we could skip a couple of days. I have a lot to do for the fashion show and I want to work on it for awhile. Hudson: You sure? I mean, it's up to you but you kind of only have a couple of days before your test. Maybe you're trying to fit too much in. Chelsea: I'm not! I just have to design some costume pieces, measure the dogs and cat, sew everything together, get everyone fitted, have it all ready by Saturday and still have time to learn my worst subject in the world by Friday's test. Hudson: Chels. Chelsea: Gimme a sec. I've got to talk to the girls. (Goes over to the girls as Hudson leaves) Barbie: Chels! Delancey: Ah, is that fabric for our costumes? Madison: Oh, let me see! (Grabs a piece of fabric) OK, I need a whole wardrobe made of this. Love it! Chelsea: Um, you guys- Barbie (interrupts): Oh, we should have a slumber party the night before the show! We can stay up and do last minute fittings and adjustments. Nolee: And we'll bring our pets. They can get fitted too! Delancey: Ah, I love that! Chelsea: Guys, I need to tell you something. I, uh... I have to back out of the fashion show. Delancey: Mmm, what? Chelsea: I'm serious, I can't do it. I'm sorry. Barbie: Chelsea, you can't just drop out, we're counting on you. Chelsea: I know, but I have a lot going on right now and...I can't really talk about it. I'm sorry. I'll see you guys later. (Chelsea leaves) Delancey: What was that? Barbie: I don't know, but something's really wrong. Madison: What do you think it is? Barbie: Hmm. Nolee: I bet her boyfriend would know. (Barbie points at Nolee in agreement and dials Hudson) (Scene: Madison's Pad. Nolee, Madison, and Barbie are setting up decorations. There is a knock on the door and Barbie answers it) Hudson: Hey, I got your message. What's up? Barbie: We need to talk. Hudson: We do? (Barbie grabs Hudson and pulls him into the room) Hudson: Whoa! So... Nolee: Chelsea backed out of the fundraiser, and we think you know why. Hudson: Umm... you do? Madison: Of course! You're her boyfriend. Hudson: Right! Uh, okay, you guys deserve to know the truth. Chelsea and I are not going out. Nolee (Gasps): You broke up with her? Barbie: That's why she dropped the fashion show, she's upset because you broke her heart! Hudson: No, I didn't break up with her! Madison: Please. Like there's any way in the world Chelsea would have broken up with you. Hudson: No, that's not what I... why wouldn't Chelsea break up with me? Madison: 'Cause she likes you too much! She has for a really long time. Hudson (Sinks back in couch): Wow. Cool. Barbie: Yeah, it's very cool, and we know you like her too, so you have to go see her right now and get this whole thing straightened out! (Barbie leads Hudson to the door) You guys are too good together to let something stupid break you up, okay? (Barbie shuts the door) Hudson: Wait! Chelsea and I were never... Huh, forget it. Hudson (On phone. Delancey approaches, then hides to overhear his conversation): Chels (sighs) I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. Well, it's just getting weird. They're trying to save our relationship, when we're not even going out. They're your friends, so just tell them you're failing math and you need to study. (Delancey gasps) They'll understand. (Sighs) Yeah, okay, fine, I'll come over. (leaves) Delancey (Opens the door): You guys, I know why Chelsea dropped out of the fashion show. (Scene: Chelsea's Room) Chelsea: I still don't get it. It just does not make sense to me. Hudson: Try it again. (A knock is heard on the door) Nolee: Chelsea, it's Nolee. (Chelsea gasps) Your mom let me in, can we talk? Chelsea: Go with me on this. How can you say that? I can't believe you'd be so insensitive! (Opens door) Nolee, hey, I'm sorry but this kind of isn't the best time. Hudson and I are- Nolee (interrupts): I know why you dropped out of the fashion show. Hudson, can I talk to Chelsea alone? Hudson: Yeah, it's cool. I'll see you guys later. (Leaves, and Chelsea closes the door) Nolee: I don't get it, math is my best subject. Why wouldn't you tell me if you're having trouble? Chelsea: Because it's mortifying. (Sits on her bed) Geometry is so simple for you, but it makes my brain short out, which makes me feel like a total loser. Nolee: You're kidding. I would never think you're a loser! And you are fantastic at geometry. Chelsea: Uh huh. That's what the F is for. Fantastic. Nolee: Look, geometry is the math of shapes, right? (Holds up a triangle) Know what else is all about shapes? Fashion design. (Points to fashion designs on the walls). You use this stuff every day, you just don't recognize it in a textbook. Chelsea: Nolee, I don't have time to study and make costumes. Nolee: You don't understand. The best way for you to learn geometry is by making costumes! Trust me? Chelsea: Yeah. I trust you. (Song Live by Jennifer Marks plays as Nolee helps Chelsea study while the others continue decorating for Chelsea's party) (Scene: Chelsea's Room. The girls are looking over Chelsea's costumes that she made) Barbie: Chelsea, these are incredible! Chelsea: Thanks, I'm really proud of them. And I actually used geometry to do it! I feel so stupid for not just telling you guys the truth, I mean what was I thinking making Hudson pretend to go out with me? Delancey: Believe me, I don't think he minded it. Chelsea: Delancey, that's not true. You totally have a chance with him. Delancey: What? Why would I want a chance with- Oh, right, my secret crush on Hudson. Look, Chels, I only said that so you wouldn't find out- (Barbie, Madison, and Nolee point at Chelsea and shake their heads) You know (sighs), it doesn't matter why I said that, but trust me, I don't have a crush on Hudson at all. Chelsea: But then- Madison (interrupts): So Chels, think you're ready for the test tomorrow? Chelsea: Totally. I just want to get it over with so I can concentrate on the fashion show. It's going to be the most amazing night ever! (Scene: Fashion show, backstage) Brett: Two minutes, everyone. Chelsea: Thanks, Brett. Brett: No problem. Um, you look amazing. Chelsea: Thanks! Hudson: You're drooling. Chelsea: Stop! I am not! Madison: Chels, you never told us, how did you do on the test? Chelsea: I kicked major geometric butt! (Friends congratulate Chelsea) Barbie: Oh my gosh! It's starting! Sutton: Good luck everyone. River (on stage with his dog, speaking into the mic): Ladies and gentleman, I'd like to welcome you to the first annual fashion show fundraiser to benefit our local animal shelter. And now, please welcome our models. (Cheering is heard throughout) (Models and their pets walk the runway as a detective, cinderella, and a bullfighter and flamenco dancer. Ellis comes out as a pirate when his dog grab his hook and they run off, Kenzie comes out as a roller girl with her dog, Coco, before swooping in and pick it up, Nolee slides down with her dog, Cookie, as a rocker girl, Hudson comes out as a boxer with his dog, Chelsea struts down with her dog, Churro, Delancey comes out in poff of smoke and makes her cat, Sugar, appears with magic before winking at the audience and turning back, Sutton comes out as a vampire with his cat, Madison walks down as a city cat while holding her dog, Bella, and lastly, Barbie comes out with her dog, Yorkie, as a pink butterfly as the crowd cheers) River: Thanks for coming, everyone. Now remember, many of these cats and dogs are available for adoption. So, please, if you can, open your heart to a pet that needs a home. Goodnight! (Models wave goodbye) Chelsea: We did it! Madison: It was amazing! Hudson (Laughs): Listen to them out there, they love it! Barbie: I think we need to celebrate. What do you say we all go out? Chelsea: Yeah, sounds great! (Barbie winks as she nudge River) River: You go ahead. The guys and I will catch up with you later. (Barbie carefully leads Chelsea out as she giggles at Nolee aand Madison and they follow) (Scene: Madison's Pad) Chelsea: I can't believe we drove around for an hour and couldn't figure out one place to go. Madison: It's because we're all dressed up. We can stop here and change into regular outfits. (Opens the door to a large crowd of people at the party) Party Guests: Surprise! Chelsea: You guys, my birthday's two weeks away! Nolee: How else were we going to make it a surprise? Chelsea: Oh, I love it! Thank you so much! (Girls hug. Music plays and the girls dance) Delancey: This is why I wasn't speaking to you. I'm the worst at keeping secrets. Chelsea: Oh my gosh, you were the best! I totally thought you were jealous about me going out with Hudson. Hudson: What can I say? I have that effect on girls. (Delancey leaves) Chelsea: Did you know about all this? Hudson: Yeah, I did. Chelsea: I can't believe you! You never said a thing! Hudson: It was a surprise! Chelsea (Hugs Hudson): I never really thanked you for pretending to be my boyfriend. Hudson: You don't have to, it was easy. I mean- Chelsea (interrupts): Yeah. You know the weird thing was that no one really seemed surprised when they thought we were going out together. Hudson: Yeah, I noticed that too. Weird. Hey, you know that guy Brett is totally into you, you should tell him that we aren't really together. He'll be psyched. Chelsea: Yeah, maybe. You wanna dance? Hudson: Yeah. I'd love to. (The two dance) Barbie (gasps): Check it out! Madison: I have to say, this surprise party is a massive success. Barbie (clears throat and grabs a drink): Here's to us! Delancey: To keeping secrets! Chelsea: To sharing secrets with the best friends anyone could ever have. (Everyone cheers and clinks drinks as the entire gang dances) (Ending Scene: Cityscape. Credits roll) Category:My Scene: Masquerade Madness Category:Transcripts